Emotionless Snow
by kenshinsgirl4life
Summary: Haku has died to protect Zabuza.He finds himself in heaven but Zabuza is not anywhere to be found.He is willing to do anything to be near Zabuza again.Thus he is given a quest to change one boy's heart and that boy is...


Emotionless Snow  
  
Prolouge : Fallen in snow.  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto  
  
Dedicated to Borji-Kun for giving me the courage to put this up.  
  
Warning:This is a RK and Naruto crossover ...if you dont like crossovers you might not like this one. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Zabuza-San," Were the last words the boy could say as he died hoping to give his sensei a second chance.  
  
"Haku," Zabuza said quietly to himself.  
  
The boy he had saved a long time ago had given him a second chance.  
  
Though Zabuza had managed to live he was not able to defeat Kakashi.  
  
But he did get revenge Haku's death by killing their dirty employer, Gatou.  
  
But in the end Zabuza lay on the ground with spears..and other bladed weapons in his back.  
  
Zabuza could hear the cheers of the crowd. They had chased away all of Gatou's henchmen.  
  
"It look likes its over huh, Kakashi?"Zabuza said.  
  
"Yeah," Kakashi simply replied looking at the fallen ninja.  
  
"I have a favor I need to ask you," Zabuza asked with a little distress in his voice. "I want to see his face..."  
  
"Sure," Kakashi said as pulled his hitai-ate (forhead protector) over his sharingan.  
  
He would not deny this mans dying wish. He pulled out the spear and weapons from Zabuza's back.  
  
He then carried Zabuza in his arms.  
  
"Haku..." he paused "Are you crying?" Zabuza asked himself.  
  
As they began to walk the white snowflakes fell gently from the sky.  
  
Making the bridge they were already on cover with small snowflakes.  
  
"Its snowing?" "At this time of year?" Some random men asked amazed.  
  
Kakashi gently put Zabuza beside fallen Haku.  
  
Zabuza faced Haku a tears streaked down his cheek.  
  
"You were always there for me...the least I can do is be beside you in the end," Zabuza said as he put his hand on Haku's soft cheek.  
  
But their was no warmth in the cheek. It was ice cold.  
  
Naruto watched bleary eyed. "He..used to live in a snowy village," he said between sniffs.  
  
"I see, a boy as pure as the snow," Kakashi said solemnly.  
  
"I only wish that I could go to the same place as you."Zabuza said as a snowflake landed on Haku's face in a shape of a tear.  
  
Then Zabuza fell silent as he died in the snow.  
  
"Zabuza...you can go to that place."Kakashi said with confidence to the fallen shinobi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Forever in Limbo.  
  
White, the purest white, was everywhere it was blinding to the eyes.  
  
But as time passed he was able to focus his eyes.  
  
There was not a single sad face around. Everywhere was joyfully laughing and singing.  
  
It took him some time to realize he was dead.  
  
"Welcome, dear Haku." A cheery voice said to the boy.  
  
"What is this place?" Haku asked filled with awe and wonder.  
  
"This is Heaven, dear Haku," The blinding white figuire said.  
  
"There must be a mistake...I don't deserve this," Haku tried to argue.  
  
"No one does...but after watching closely we have found you, yes you, to be the purest boy we have seen."the white figure replied.  
  
"Oh," Haku said as he smiled.  
  
But then his smile faded......because of a memory...a memory of his sensei.  
  
"Zabuza-San where is he?"Haku said distraught.  
  
"In Limbo," The white figuire replied. "It is still being decided where he should go."  
  
"uh..." Haku tried to say.  
  
"But this is a happy place you will never have to worry anymore." The blinding figure continued  
  
"I don't mean to be a bother, it's great here but I don't think I can be happy here without him," Haku confessed.  
  
"May I also go to Limbo and go where he goes?" Haku kindly asked ready to throw it all away for Zabuza.  
  
The white figuire face turned a little more serious.  
  
"I'm afraid that can't be done. You cannot go there and as of now. Until it's decided he cannot come here," the white figuire replied.  
  
"Oh..." Haku sadly replied as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I once heard in heaven no one ever crys. I guess they were wrong."Haku said sadly.  
  
"Hmmm..." the figure thought out loud.  
  
"Please sir I will do anything....anything to have Zabuza-san by my side."Haku confessed wiping the tears away.  
  
"You aren't the only one that has cried here, but you are the first person who wants throw everything away to be with someone," The white figuire replied.  
  
Haku just stood there, still crying.  
  
"Haku, since your are the purest and most selfless boy we have seen..."Began the white figuire.  
  
Haku stared at the white figuire waiting for disappointment.  
  
Haku got a feeling maybe he was being too greedy and he should be grateful.  
  
But he couldn't stand being in such a wonderful place without Zabuza.  
  
"There is a way. Are you sure you would like to know?" The white figuire asked.  
  
"Please," Haku said kindly.  
  
"If you can complete a quest given to you Zabuza may come back here with you," the white figuire said.  
  
"But if you fail you can never return here," The white figure stated sadly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" The white figuire asked.  
  
"Yes," Haku replied simply his eyes filling with joy.  
  
"Your quest is to change one boys heart back on earth," The white figuire said simply.  
  
"How will I know which boy?" Haku asked.  
  
"He will find you," The white figuire replied.  
  
"Also there are two things you need to know before you go," The white figuire said.  
  
"Number one. The place we will send you will be unlike where you were from," The white figuire stated.  
  
"Okay," Haku replied  
  
"Number two. You will only have seven days to try and change his heart," The white figuire said smiling.  
  
"I will not let you down!" Haku promised, excited.  
  
"Are you ready?" The white figuire asked.  
  
Haku took one last look at the golden streets and the purest white he had ever seen.  
  
And listened one last time to the merry singing and laughter.  
  
He took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.  
  
"I'm ready," Haku answered.  
With that a blinding light surrounded Haku and he then disappeared.  
  
He awoke in a green forest area.  
  
The blinding light disappearing from his vision.  
  
He was clothed in his pink kimono. But beside him were his normal clothes (with the exception of his mask), and a small pack of weapons, his weapon of choice senbon.  
  
As he began to wake up he could hear a fading voice say, "We have given your old belongings, please choose your path wisely."  
  
Zabuza-San somehow I will see you again. Haku thought to himself.  
  
He could hear someone's footsteps getting closer.  
  
As they got closer Haku prepared a defense postion holding a senbon tight in his hand.  
  
Haku held his breath as he prepared for anything in the strange but beautiful place.

* * *

"Are you sure Soujiro will be ok?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Yes, that boy is special."Shishio replied with a smirk across his face.  
  
Soujiro ran at a very fast speed. But he was quiet.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the carriage.  
  
He quickly opened the door and jumped inside.  
  
The man looked at Soujiro with much surpise.  
  
"I have a message from Shishio-sama," Began Sojiro very calmy with a smile on his face.  
  
The man stared at him, still with a look of surprise.  
  
"If you continue on like you now you will ruin our plans," Contiuned Soujiro.  
  
The man's face turned blank.  
  
"Now we can't have that can we?" Soujiro asked with a sadistic look in his eyes.  
  
The man started shaking. Soujiro quickly killed him.  
  
The man slumped over.  
  
And as quick as he came Soujiro was gone.  
  
Killing was as simple as eating to Soujiro.  
  
He never felt bad about killing men.  
  
It was fate to him.  
  
"The strong survive the weak die," Soujiro mumbled confidently to himself.  
  
Those were the words Shishio-sama had taught him a long time ago.  
  
Kenshin watched as fate of the country fell dead from the carriage.  
  
His eyes widden in horror.  
  
"This is just a sample of what can happen," Soujiro said from standing behind him.  
  
Kenshin turned around to see who it was but Soujiro was lost in the crowd.  
  
Soujiro then proceeded to make his way back to Shishio by way of a forest.  
  
It was a nice sunny day so Soujiro didn't bother to hurry along.  
  
He liked being in the solitude of nature.  
  
As he walked futher along he became aware that someone was nearby.  
  
But he did not panic he just smiled without a care in the world.  
  
Haku firmly stood his ground as the brown haired boy came into the clearing.  
  
Soujiro smiled at the boy.  
  
"Great job it seems you noticed my presence." Soujiro said while clapping his hands in approval.  
  
"Interesting weapon choice. Were you goning to throw it at me?" Soujiro enquired cheerfully.  
  
"If you posed a threat, yes."Haku replied as he put his senbon away.  
  
Haku, now beliving the boy wasn't a threat, smiled back.  
  
Soujiro studied the boy. His long black hair that flowed passed his shoulders.  
  
And the pink kimino made him look like the prettiest girl Soujiro had ever seen.  
  
Not that Soujiro cared what girls looked like.  
  
Haku noticed Soujirio look funny at him for a moment.  
  
Not wanting to repeat what happened with Naruto he decided to clear Soujiro's mind.  
  
"I'm a boy."Haku said, embarssed.  
  
"Ah I see you're not the first boy I've seen who looks like a girl."Sojiro admitted.  
  
He did not say however that the guy he was talking abut was in love with Shishio.I''ll find his name later-author  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" Soujiro enquired.  
  
That was when Haku remembered his mission to change one boy's heart.  
  
Could this be the boy? Haku wondered.  
  
"Actually I'm lost..." Haku said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Asked Soujiro.  
  
"Yes...and truth be told I have no place to go," Haku said while looking at the ground.  
  
He wasn't used to being without Zabuza nearby, they had always gone to the same places.  
  
Soujiro pondered to himself for a moment. The boy seemed strong.  
  
And he was closet person to his age he had met.  
  
"I've got it why not come with me and join Shishio-sama and I?" Suggested Soujiro.  
  
"I would like very much to come with you," Haku said happily.  
  
Haku liked the idea of having a friend.  
  
"Please as long I will not be a inconvince for you," Haku said bowing to Soujiro.  
  
"No inconvince to me," Replied Soujiro cheerfully.  
  
"My name is Haku, pleased to meet you."Haku said.  
  
"And mine is Soujiro. I think we wil get along fine."Soujiro replied.  
  
And with that Haku gathered his things and the two boy departed with the sun to their backs.  
  
To go find Shishio-sama.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda slow and short but its to interduce them.I hope that i can make this cross over as good as possible.  
  
Thanks AKK for editing.Sorry if some things that happened frorm Kenshin are out of context i tried to remember ..as best as I could.  
  
P.S. I put this is Naruto section since it about Haku's quest.  
  
Thanks again for reading next chapter I promise will be longer.  



End file.
